leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V4.4
Gameplay Update * Visual Update |Related = * Patch 4.4 Notes |Prev = V4.3 |Next = V4.5 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store, but was not made available until March 20: * ( ) PVP.net * Game owners are now labeled as “Owner” in the lobby invites panel. * Players can no longer accept invites while in a matchmaking queue. * Fixed an issue where players who relogged with an on-hold invite (the lobby entered champion select) experienced various issues preventing them from entering games. * Fixed an issue where the invite system counted spectators when determining whether a custom lobby was full. * Fixed a reconnect issue where players who restarted the client while spectating a custom game were stuck on a blank landing page upon relogging. League of Legends V4.4 General ;Font Updates * Changed the loading screen and in-game announcer fonts! ;Jungle * The health restoration particle you get when you kill large jungle monsters has been updated. Champions ; * ** Base damage reduced to 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220 from 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 / 245. ** AP scaling increased to from . *** 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 AP offsets the base damage nerf. ** If Disintegrate kills its target, the cooldown is reduced by half (in addition to refunding the mana). * ** Damage changed to 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280. ** AP scaling increased to from . *** 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 AP offsets the base damage nerf. * ** Damage changed to 175 / 300 / 425 from 200 / 325 / 450 . *** 250 AP offsets the base damage nerf. ; * ** AP scaling increased to 80% from 60%. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200. ** Max damage to monsters reduced to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150. * ** Base damage reduced to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. ** Max damage to monsters reduced to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150. * ** Stun duration changed to 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds from 1.5 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown reduced to 26 / 23 / 20 / 17 / 14 seconds from 26 / 24 / 22 / 20 / 18. * ** Spiderlings health changed to 85-390 from 90-260. ; * ** AP ratio increased to 40% from 20%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Fiora would occasionally be locked out of using if Blade Waltz was interrupted. ; * ** Active AP ratio increased to 25% from 15%. ; * General ** Visual upgrade that applies to all skins. ** New voice over. ** New icons. ** New lore. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * ** Turret health now also scales with % AP}}. ** Turret's basic attacks now generate charge. ** Cooldown reduction no longer modifies the laser's maximum recharge time. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Karthus wasn't benefiting from damage modifiers, such as and , while in zombie-form. ; * General ** New particle effects. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 150 from 125. * ** No longer converts the reduced damage into attack speed. ** Now also allows Kassadin to perpetually ignore unit collision. * ** No longer silences, but will still interrupt channels and charges. ** Damage changed to 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 from 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200. ** Now also grants Kassadin a shield from the next 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 magic damage for 1.5 seconds. * ** Revised Passive: Kassadin's basic attacks deal 20 bonus magic damage on-hit. ** Revised Active: Kassadin next basic attack deals 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 bonus magic damage and restores 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8% of his missing mana, increasing to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40% of his missing mana if the attack is against a champion. The passive and active damage stack. ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 25. ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 12. * ** Damage reduced to 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240. * ** Damage changed to 80 / 100 / 120 from 80 / 100 / 120 . ** Maximum empowerment stacks reduced to 4 from 10. ** Empowerment stack bonus damage changed to 40 / 50 / 60 from 50 / 55 / 60 . ** Empowerment stacks now increase the costs double the mana, changed from 100 mana. *** Effective mana cost: / / / / ** Empowerment stack duration increased to 12 seconds from 8. ** Base cost reduced to 75 from 100. ** Cooldown reduced to 7 / 5 / 3 seconds from 7 / 6 / 5. ** No longer refunds 50% of the mana cost if the ability strikes a champion. ; V4.4: * ** Targeting changed to a linear skill shot from a targeted ability. ** Range increased to 925 from 625. ** Damage changed to 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 . ** Shred increased to 20 / 22 / 24 / 26 / 28% from 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 flat. ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 50. * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 50. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Ethereal Chains could still root an enemy even if LeBlanc was out of range when the secondary effect triggered. ; * ** Added a max-range indicator to the map when highlighting the ability. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 18 seconds from 22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18. ** Shield increased to 15% of his bonus health from 10%. ; * ** Will now display when the ability is on cooldown. ; Twisted Treeline only * ** Bonus health reduced to 200 / 350 / 500 from 300 / 450 / 600. ** Damage per second reduced to 30 / 60 / 90 from 40/ 70 / 100. ; * ** Damage reduction per target increased to 15% from 10%. * ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 40. * ** Mana refund increased to 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 / 140 from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120. ; * ** Missile width increased to 70 from 60. ** Missile speed increased to 1500 from 1400. ; Twisted Treeline only * ** Cooldown increased to 20 / 18.5 / 17 / 15.5 / 14 seconds from 18 / 16.5 / 15 / 13.5 / 12. * ** Cooldown increased to 120 / 105 / 90 seconds from 100 / 90 / 80. ; Crystal Scar only * ** Base damage reduced to 30 / 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 from 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150. * ** Cooldown increased to 85 / 75 / 65 seconds from 75 / 65 / 55. ; * ** Soul lifespan reduced to 8 seconds from 14. ; Crystal Scar only * ** Each soul is now worth 4 stacks of Damnation. * ** Cooldown reduced to 120 / 110 / 100 seconds from 150 / 140 / 130. ; * ** Cost reduced to 0 from 50. ; * ** AP ratio increased to 50% from 40%. * ** AP ratio increased to 50% from 40%. ; * ** Fixed a typo in the description. ; * Texture upgrade to his classic skin. ; * ** Minimum damage changed to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 ** Maximum damage changed to 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 from 100 / 160 / 220 / 280 / 340 ** * 0/50/100/150/200 Bonus AD neutralizes the base damage nerf for both base and charged damage. * ** Knockback duration on secondary targets reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5. ** Knockback distance on secondary targets reduced to 250 from 350. ** Cooldown increased to 140 / 110 / 80 seconds from 130 / 105 / 80. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Oman of War would occasionally grant Yorick the permanent ability to ignore unit collision. * ** Fixed a bug where the target wasn't benefiting from damage modifiers, such as and , while in zombie-form. Items ; * Spellblade base damage changed to from a flat 50. * Spellblade AP scaling reduced to from . ; * New recipe: + + 50g = 750g ** Total cost increased to 750g from 700g. * Attack speed increased to 15% from 0%. * Armor reduced to 0 from 20. * Maim healing increased to 8 from 5. ; * + + + = ** + + + = * Attack damage increased to 12 from 0. * Armor reduced to 0 from 20. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 20%. * Bonus gold from killing monsters reduced to 30% from 40%. ;Trinkets * Initial cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 90. * Cooldown on sell reduced to 120 seconds from 180. Summoner Spells ;Graphical Updates * - new particles and sounds * - new particles and sounds * - new particles and sounds * - new particles * - new sounds ; * Damaging a shielded champion will now interrupt recall, even if the shield is not broken. ; * Teleporting to an allied turret now refunds 100 seconds of the cooldown. * Cooldown refunded for cancelling teleport reduced to 100 seconds from 150 seconds. Undocumented Changes ; * Channel duration reduced to 3.5 seconds from 4 seconds. * Spell is available from Summoner level 6 instead of level 2. ; , and * UNIQUE Passive - Conservation: Added to the tooltip: "(Max 80 stacks of Conservation)" ; * ** Part of the tooltip changed to "Aiming between Heimerdinger and the target increases the rocket spread." from "Targeting the rockets closer to Heimerdinger increases their spread." * ** Range is now 1325 ; * ** Tooltip now says: "Jinx receives massively increased Movement Speed whenever she damages an enemy champion or tower that is then killed or destroyed within 3 seconds." ; * ** The word "base" added to the tooltip, so that now it says "deals 125 % bonus base damage to Champions" * ** Subsequent artillery shots cost now specified to start at 40 additional Mana. ; * ** Upkeep cost reduced to 30 from 35. ; * ** Active now grants immunity to "all slowing effects" ; * ** Added to the tooltip: "This slow decays rapidly." References de:V4.4 fr:V4.4 pl:V4.4 Category:Patch notes